User blog:ZeDieN1Masta/One Week Ultimate Werewolf
Basic Rules *No thread-peeking (you sneaky snap crackle pop) *DO NOT game-throwing *No NSFW things (except if you filtered that out) *No restore replies (I'll be watching) *DO NOT BREAK MECHANICS OF THE GAME (Do that and you'll get that ban hammer to ya face) Welcome to the Ludwig castle The game take place in the eerie Ludwig Castle. You have to ventures through each special rooms of the castle. They all provide you with special abilities. And those abilities are the key to figure out who is the Werewolf. As the game process, roles will be switched and backs will be stabbed. Anything can happen before the final vote! Like in One Night Ultimate Werewolf, you will need to know what's your special role and your opponents' by the end of the game. Each day you will enter a room with a unique ability, and each night you can interact with players in that room. In addition to 3-7 players, three staff members with secret roles with also roam the castle. After 1 week of investigation, it all come down to a vote. Werewolves will try to stay hidden, Villagers will try to hunt the Werewolves and the Tanner actually wants to get caught. If you win that game, you can came to the Winner Castle where you can have chicken dinner. Of course, winning as the Tanner will be rewarded with more things as winning as them is harder. We have dozens of rooms, and each game only a few rooms are selected, so every game is a different expirience. Are you ready for One Week Ultimate Werewolf? Players You all will have a hidden role which you will know at the start of the game and a signature color of your choice. You also have 5 action cards includes: *'Imsomniac '-View your role. You won't move if you played this card during the day. You have 2 of this card. *'Seer' - View up to 2 player's role in your room. You will move to an adjacent room if you played this card during the day. *'Troublemaker' - Switch 2 players' role with each other in your room. You will move to an adjacent room twice in the same direction if you played this card during the day. *'Robber '- Switch your role with another player in your room. You will move to an adjacent room thrice in the same direction if you played this card during the day. Note: Any cards played will be in the discard pile. If you ran out of card, you will pick them all up. Current Roles There are 3 available roles, each have the same ability but different goals. Villager Vote '- You can vote for someone else in the final vote. '''Majority '- You know that the number of Villagers equals the number of the players. 'A small pack '- You know that there can only be 2 Werewolves. 'A Loner '- You know that there can only be one Tanner in this game. Goal: Caught atleast a Werewolf. If the Werewolves are staff or do not exist(via Artifacts), then you win in a round vote Werewolf 'Vote '- You can vote for someone else in the final vote. 'Majority '- You know that the number of Villagers equals the number of the players. 'A small pack '- You know that there can only be 2 Werewolves. 'A Loner '- You know that there can only be one Tanner in this game. Goal: Don't get caught and don't have the Tanner get caught Tanner 'Vote '- You can vote for someone else in the final vote. 'Majority '- You know that the number of Villagers equals the number of the players. 'A small pack '- You know that there can only be 2 Werewolves. 'A Loner '- You know that there can only be one Tanner in this game. Goal: Get yourself caught Rooms Foyer 'It's a must '- This room will always be in a game. 'In control '- The person who goes to this room first can choose who is the Start Player and the direction of play. Sitting room 'Just sitting '- No special ability is in this room. Kitchen 'Just a snack '- You can pick up one card from your discard pile when you venture here. Workshop 'Workin' hard '- You can perform 2 night actions as long as you are in this room. Great hall 'Multiple access '- You can interact or use action cards on players in adjacent rooms. Parlor Note: Choose between these 2 ability each day. '''Help needed - You can summon a staff member to the Parlor. No thanks '- You can send any staff member in the Parlor to the Foyer Secret passage '''Not secret, just convienient '- You can go to any room in the castle in the day. Staff quarters 'Can you come here for a bit? '- You can interact with any staff members. Archives 'I'm not feeling so good '- You will pick up an artifact token and look at it. You will have it for the rest of the game. 'Mutation(Claw of the Werwolf artifact) '- You now are a Werewolf for the rest of the game. '''Depressed(Cudgel of the Tanner artifact) - You are now a Tanner for the rest of the game. Normal(Brand of the Villager artifact) - You are now a Villager for the rest of the game. I...can't...take...it...off(Mask of Mute artifact) '- You can not talk for the rest of the game. '''Nothing(Void of Nothingness artifact) '- Nothing happens Armory Note: There are only 2 shields '''Protected - Gain Role Switching Immunity and Role Viewing Immunity. 'Not enough '- If there no shield left, you will steal one from the most shielded player. Observatory 'On the lookout '- Watch someone, knowing what they did at night. 'Not occupied '- If you are the only one in the Observatory, you will know all actions that players takes at night. Laboratory 'Some weird boardgame logic '- You can take an empty room out and replace them with another one of your choice. You can not replace the Foyer. Dynamite room Note: There are only 2 dynamite 'Ludwig is crazy! '- You can place a dynamite on any room. The next player enter the room with the dynamite can choose to explode that room and remove that room entirely or remove the token. Bottomless pit (Kickstarter only but who cares?) 'Nope! '- As a guest, you won't risk it to enter this room, making 2 adjacent rooms with this room a dead end. However, the staffs have known a secret way to enter and survive. Dungeon (Another Kickstarter only but :P) 'Follow my lead '- The first person to play in the dungeon at night will determines the action card that must be played by all players after that player in turn order. Venus grotto (And another kickstarter only :P) 'Where's logic? - '''If you viewed a villager, you will reveal it for everyone to see, any other revealed role won't be revealed anymore. Panic room (I am stealing a lot of things) '''Keeping me safe '- No other players can view or switch your role. Study (I will be sued, yay :D) 'Mysterious role '- The room contain a role which can be any role in the game, you can interact with it. For more information Go to the Kickstarter description :D Extra info about the game (I'm sure, I'll get sued) Additional things Because we're playing on the wiki, we're having some additional thing. Cassettes *Every room have a cassette. (It is the chat log) *You can tamperred with the cassette and remove your conversation. (You can remove your replies) *You can not revert the changes. (Do not restore any replies) Private conversation *It's just the whisper mechanic that can not be record by the cassette, but the cassette will know if there's any whisper. More infomation soon... .... .... Maybe... .... .... Meh, don't count on it. Category:Blog posts